


ten years later

by robs



Series: you still take my breath away/closer to you every day [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Kise Ryouta, Future Fic, Gen, Past Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: È destabilizzante trovarsi davanti la sua ex dopo poco più di dieci anni di silenzio radio, e il respiro gli si incastra in gola per una lunga manciata di secondi quando incrocia il suo sguardo.





	ten years later

È destabilizzante trovarsi davanti la sua ex dopo poco più di dieci anni di silenzio radio, e il respiro gli si incastra in gola per una lunga manciata di secondi quando incrocia il suo sguardo: non è cambiata quasi per niente dall'ultima volta che l'ha vista, sembra che sia trascorso solo un giorno da quel pomeriggio in cui ha stupidamente mandato a rotoli la loro storia e la loro amicizia.

Gli occhi della donna sono sgranati e fissi nei suoi, come se anche lei non fosse sicura che questa non sia solo un'illusione, e solo dopo qualche minuto le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso e un calore familiare si fa strada nelle sue iridi dorate; è come se le parole pesanti e le accuse infondate che le aveva quasi urlato contro quel giorno non fossero mai esistite, come se fossero tornati ad essere due adolescenti uniti da un legame che pareva indistruttibile, ed è più doloroso di quanto potesse pensare rendersi conto che sia riuscita a lasciarsi completamente alle spalle tutto quello che è successo, quando lui a volte si scopre ancora ad aggrapparsi al ricordo della loro passata relazione.

"Daiki," esala, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo senza dargli il tempo di tirarsi indietro, e nemmeno il suo _profumo_ è cambiato negli anni che hanno trascorso lontani l'uno dall'altra, anche se adesso è accompagnato da quello di una colonia maschile che non riconosce; ricambia la stretta di riflesso, come ha sempre fatto quando si trattava di lei, e cerca di ignorare la stretta allo stomaco che accompagna il suo gesto. "È passato tanto tempo," sorride quando lo lascia andare, indietreggiando di un passo per studiarlo; porta la fede al dito, nota lui con un pizzico di sorpresa, perché la ragazza che un tempo conosceva come se stesso rifiutava _totalmente_ l'idea di legarsi a qualcuno in modo più o meno definitivo (era stata un'impresa anche solo convincerla a dare un nome alla loro vecchia relazione), e solo adesso si rende davvero conto di quanto le cose siano cambiate in tutti gli anni passati.

È assurdamente difficile aprir bocca e parlarle senza fare la figura del cretino impacciato, ma riesce a costringersi a iniziare una conversazione più o meno normale con lei; non ha la più pallida idea di cosa la donna abbia fatto da quando si sono lasciati, e il desiderio di saperlo è più forte di quanto potesse immaginare.


End file.
